Promise Me
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Promises bind you to the person you make them with. Is Kallen ready to make a promise that may end up costing her heart? More chapters will be added. If the story contains song lyrics, I do not own them. KallenXLelouch. Read and review!


_I do not own Code Geass. There is swearing in this story, so read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy it. ^^

* * *

_

What's…What's happening to me?

I reached toward the pale light in front of me, violet purple, and a hand stretching out from the light. I reached for it, my fingers barely grazing the mysterious hand's fingers. _I can't reach it. I'll be trapped here forever. _I strained forward, wrapping my fingers around theirs, and pulling myself toward them. The light enclosed me, and I looked down, sparkles of shining violet dancing around my legs, across my eyes in vibrant flashes. I came back to myself, opening my eyes in the real world. I saw bedcovers, and shot up.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. A gentle hand pushed me back down. I looked up, purple eyes staring back at me.

"Lelouch!" I cried. He cocked his head in confusion.

"Kallen?" He replied in a puzzled tone. I looked each side, Lelouch's hands on either side of me. I was pinned down. Flat to the bed.

"What-What are you doing?" I asked, my face flushing. Lelouch smiled, his eyes glowing mischievously. _No, what was he doing? _

"I was merely watching over you while you slept. You passed out inside the Guren while we were fighting. " He replied smoothly, smiling down at me.

"I passed out?" I asked, blinking about five times in a row. He nodded.

"Then why didn't I-"I started. He put two fingers on my lips to stop me.

"Die? I used the Shinkiro to catch the Guren." He replied nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes. _Lelouch, why did you waste your time in saving me? I'm just a pawn that you're using, as you implied at Kamine Island. _Lelouch backed up as I lifted myself upward, my face in his, our eyes widening.

"Why did you do it?"I asked. He shrugged. I grunted, narrowing my eyes.

"Because I didn't want to lose you to the opponent just yet." Lelouch answered. I lifted myself up higher, his face so close. He backed up another few inches, closing his eyes.

"Why is that?" I murmured. He turned away from me, and I lifted up my right hand, resting it on his shoulder gently.

"My father has taken enough from me. My mother, Nunally…I didn't want him to take you either." He replied, looking at me over his shoulder. My head jerked backward, rose red coloring my cheeks as my red bangs fell into my eyes.

"R-Really? I mean that much to you?" I asked, and blushed brighter when he nodded.

"Yes." He replied. I swung my legs over the bed, and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I reached into the shower, turning it on, and hopped in. About ten minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I turned from the faucet, and opened the shower door.

"Come in!" I called, and the door opened, as I shut the curtain and the shower door.

"It's only me." Lelouch came in carrying my clothes. He sat down on the toilet seat, on the other side of the room. I grabbed the cranberry soap bar, and lathered up.

"Do you really believe we can defeat the Knights of the Round tomorrow?" Lelouch asked. I grabbed my shampoo, and washed my hair.

"I'm not sure. Even if we have all of our forces following us and the support we'll be getting, Suzaku's Lancelot could destroy most of our forces." I replied, rinsing my shampoo out and putting conditioner in.

"I see. That Lancelot is a big problem." He answered, and I pulled the curtain aside a little bit. He was typing on his laptop, and holding his face in one hand.

"Lelouch?" I asked, tucking a lock of my wet hair behind my right ear. He looked up.

"Yes?" I washed away the last of the soap, shampoo, and conditioner, shutting off the water, and reaching for my towel.

"The school festival is tomorrow and I um…"I wrapped it around myself, and stepped out. He looked down at his laptop screen.

"Yes, I know. I'm planning it right now." Lelouch replied, looking up at me. I nodded and smiled, reaching for my clothes, and stepping back into the shower. I put my clothes on, and stepped back out, towel drying my hair. I walked over, unbuttoning three buttons of my white shirt. I leaned over his shoulder, smoothing down my black skirt.

"Apparently Milly wants to make a giant pizza again." I laughed. Lelouch nodded, as I turned to the sink, picking up my brush.

"She said she wanted to make up for the past two times. Are you going?" He asked, looking up at me. I shook my head sadly.

"I can't. They know my identity remember?" I replied. He nodded, and I ran my brush through my hair, and set it down. The ends of my hair separated, but stayed down. Lelouch turned back to his laptop.

"You could still go. It's been a year. Besides, Japanese people go to that school." He pointed out, flipping his bangs back. I put a rose pink head band in the top of head, the sides resting behind my ears.

"I know that, Lelouch. But I'm a part of the Black Knights, and I can't keep up my cover of being sickly either. "I answered. Lelouch thought for a second.

"You know…I could just use my Geass on you to force you to come with me…" He smiled devilishly, his Geass eye glowing. I stood firm.

"I said no." I replied angrily, backing up against the wall. He took a few steps toward me, his smile hauntingly challenging.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you…" He started, lifting his left hand away from his eye.

"Don't you dare." I snarled. His lip curled up.

"To go to the school festival tomorrow!" The small Geass symbol flew out of his eye, streaking into my eyes, my mind.

"Lelouch!" I cried, the symbol flying backward. _It didn't work?_ Lelouch laughed haughtily.

"You should have seen your face, Kallen!" He smiled brightly, covering up his left eye again. I gritted my teeth, and stared up at him, my face incredulous.

"Lelouch!" I repeated, my voice furious. He widened his eyes innocently.

"What have I done that has offended you, Miss Kozuki?" He replied confusedly. I narrowed my eyes.

"You know full damn well what I'm talking about, Lelouch!" I scolded. He smiled again, his eyes glowing.

"Enlighten me, Kallen." He answered. _I can see where this is going. _I raised my right hand, and slapped him across the face, my hand stinging.

"You tried to use your Geass on me, you jerk!" I screamed. He rested his hand on the cheek I had just slapped, and smiled, closing his eyes.

"Do you know how much that pisses me off?" I shouted. Lelouch shrugged. I turned around, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Kallen, I was joking. I knew it wouldn't work on you." His voice sounded in my ear softly. _He's this close?! What the-?! _I was afraid to turn around, fearing how close he actually was.

"Kallen, look at me." I turned around slowly, until all I saw was his brilliant violet eyes, clear of mischief. _He really does mean it. _

"I know Lelouch. I believe you." I answered, smiling up at him shyly. Lelouch smiled back, and turned back to the toilet, picking up his laptop in one hand, his school bag in the other. I put on my jacket and shoes, now dressed for school. I grabbed my school bag, and headed out of my bathroom. We walked out the door of my room, and I ran into my kitchen, grabbing two pieces of bread out of the cupboard. I put a piece in my mouth, and held the other one out to Lelouch.

"Want it?" I asked, and he took it while nodding. We headed out of my house, and I waved goodbye to my mother. She waved back, and we took off running down the street. I easily passed Lelouch, and flew around a corner, nearly to Ashford Academy. I looked back over my shoulder, and saw Lelouch struggling to keep up. The school's front gates appeared in front of me, and I stopped in front of them, waiting for Lelouch to catch up. Ten minutes later, he stopped next to me, panting.

"Kallen…Don't do that…Again…"He panted. I giggled into my palm. I turned back to the gates, and started walking into the academy. Lelouch followed me, and we saw a girl with long orange hair, Shirley Fenette. She ran over to us, Rivalz, Milly following her. I started walking the other way, hiding my face. I saw Lelouch grab my wrist in his left hand, and I looked at him barely over my shoulder, my feet still in mid stride.

"Le-Lelouch…" I breathed. He didn't turn toward me, he didn't respond, I just stood there, closing my eyes, waiting for him to reply.

"Don't go. Please." Lelouch murmured back to me, over his shoulder. I gently pulled at his arm, and he gripped harder.

"Let me go, Lelouch. I can't face them." I replied, dropping my head sadly. Lelouch gripped my wrist tighter, nearly cutting off the circulation.  
"Lelouch, let me go. NOW." I repeated firmly. He didn't listen.

"Shirley! It's been awhile. How's it going?" Lelouch called. She kept her eyes on me, angry.

"Why is that backstabbing bitch here?" She asked coldly. I flinched, and tried to pull away again, but Lelouch's grip was firm. _Let me go!_ I was on the verge of crying now, Shirley's insult sinking in.

"Yeah, I agree. Why did that trash come back? After all, she is a half blood." Milly jabbed. I screwed my eyes shut tight, and snapped my teeth together, Lelouch's grip stronger than ever.

"Seriously Kallen, since when were you Japanese?" Rivalz asked curiously, getting a slap from the two girls that were with him. Shirley looked down at Lelouch's hand that was gripping my wrist, harder with obvious anger.

"Lelouch! Let go of that…That…Traitor!" Shirley brought her hand down on Lelouch's wrist, the sudden force breaking Lelouch's grip on my wrist. I was free now. I felt tears spill over, and I ran away, into the building, toward the bathroom. I ran past snotty girls, who all laughed at me, taunted me, and insulted me. I cried harder, my tears warm on my cheeks. I finally made it to the bathroom that was outside, the one no one uses. I left the door open, and sat down against the wall just around the corner of the door, finally alone.

"I knew I should've just quit coming to school." I sobbed to myself. I heard footsteps, and I stood up quickly, and bolted into a stall, jumping up onto the back of the toilet. I looked up, and saw a vent, a high shelf just under it. _The height to get there is taller than I am…I'll have to jump._ I reached up with my arms and jumped, grabbing onto the edge of the shelf, and hanging from the edge.

"Kallen, are you in here? It's me, Lelouch!" He called, opening stall doors. I brought my legs up, and struggled to get up onto the shelf, barely getting only one foot onto the wooden platform. Lelouch opened the stall door, and let his mouth drop. I turned my head, and felt a breeze. My face turned into a disgusted look, and I shook my head.

"My butt is hanging out, isn't it?" I asked smoothly. Lelouch nodded.

"Yes. Yes it is." He replied. My grip on the wood started to fail, and my fingers slid off, my foot following.

"Kallen!" He cried, and rushed under me, holding his arms out, preventing me from hitting the ground. I opened my eyes in relief, and nodded to him.

"Thank you, Lelouch." I murmured. He smiled, and nodded once.

"Just glad that you're alright." He answered. I looked around myself, and stood up slowly.

"How'd you get away from Shirley and the others-" I started.

"The most important thing here is what were YOU doing?" He asked, walking me out the door toward the stream so I could rinse my hands off.

"I was trying to hide from the others, since they hate me now. I told you I couldn't face them, but you forced me to. I can't believe-" I continued.

"But I didn't use my Geass on you, so how was that forcing?" He interrupted. I nodded.

"Why didn't you? I wonder…"My voice trailed off, as I leaned in toward him.

"Kallen…" He followed, until a slam of a hand on a rock caused us to look away. Shirley and the gang had followed us. I backed up, and if it hadn't of been for Lelouch's hold on my wrist again, I would have fallen into the stream.

"So you're comforting the traitor, huh?" Shirley walked over and stuck her face into Lelouch's, pissed off.

"No, she's not a traitor. She's my…She's my…"Lelouch struggled for words. _Is he…?_

"Well, I thought you liked me Lelouch. Because after all we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Shirley practically spat in my direction. _I want to punch her face off. Ruin that really expense looking horrible makeup and nose job she's sporting like a stuck up cheerleader. It won't cost her a thing. Just her pride. _I drew my arm back, balling my hand up into a fist, ready to spring. Lelouch shifted his hand onto my hand, without turning to look at me.

"Don't do that. I have a better plan." He covered up his left eye. _Damn! Geass!_

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, all of you…" Lelouch started. _I have to stop him. I don't…I don't want this…_

"No! Don't! Lelouch, stop it please!" I begged, slamming my shoulder against his back.

"Leave Kallen alone!" The Geass symbol flew out of his eye, and I flung myself in front of them, the Geass bouncing right back into Lelouch, giving him the command. _No…What did I just do?_ Lelouch laughed.

"Calm down, Kallen. It doesn't work on me either. " He soothed, brushing my bangs out of my face. _Thank god. I wouldn't be able to live a single day without him. _I reached up and cupped his hands on mine, keeping them on my face.

"How can I thank you, Lelouch?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Ask me that later. Right now, we have a class to go to, don't we?" He replied, picking up my school bag from the ground, and handing it to me. I smiled.

"Thank you, Lelouch." I giggled, and we took off running toward our science class, keeping pace with each other. We got into the class just as the bell rang, and Shirley got the door slammed in her face. I started laughing as I slid onto my lab stool. Lelouch slid onto his next to me, and I looked at him in surprise.

"You actually want to be my lab partner?" I blinked in confusion as Shirley slumped over to Rivalz table, glancing at Lelouch soberly. Lelouch brushed my cheek gently. I looked over at him, and parted my lips, the wind blowing my bangs into my face from the open windows. Time seemed to slow down, as we stared at each other, with me keeping my face calm and soft. Lelouch smiled gently.

"Lamperouge! Stadtfeld! If you're going to kiss, get it over with already!" Mrs. Nu shouted from the front of the room. I looked up at her, until Lelouch grabbed my face in his hands, and pressed his lips against mine deeply. Shirley screeched. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. _Finally…It took you long enough…Lelouch…_

"Kallen Kozuki, get your filthy lips off of my Lelouch!" Shirley grabbed me by the arm, and hauled me away from Lelouch, and I sprawled onto the ground in a heap. Shirley looked over at Lelouch.

"How could you pick that…That…Bitch over me?" She screamed into his face. I looked up at him, vulnerable. _Don't pick a fight over me Lelouch…Please…_ Lelouch stood up, and stared Shirley down.

"Leave me and Kallen alone. I'm in love with someone else. A very pretty and strong girl who can stand up for herself, and doesn't have to cake on the makeup in order to look beautiful. I love that girl. Not you." Lelouch replied to Shirley, his eyes flickering to me at that last part. _No, Lelouch…Don't…_I got up off the ground, and brushed myself off, sitting back up on the lab stool.

"Why did you do that?" I asked after the class went off on their own to perform their experiments.

"Because I wanted to let Shirley down gently." Lelouch responded innocently. I smiled and nodded.

"You sure let her down, alright. I don't know about the gently part." I answered, Lelouch smiling as we watched her fall out of her chair. The rest of the day at school passed without consequence, and Lelouch kept close to me, for some unknown reason. I wasn't sure why, at all. The next day came, and I got ready for the festival, CC getting ready with me. I put my hair into a headband, like yesterday, and helped CC put hers into pigtails. We walked up to the gates of the school in uniforms, Lelouch waiting for us with Suzaku. _Since Suzaku is here, then that means that the Lancelot is here as well. _I walked up to Lelouch, and stopped in front of him.

"I'm here. Now what?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You do what you want, Kallen." He responded. I nodded once, and walked past him, but felt someone grab my wrist.

"I never said that you could go off on your own." Lelouch pointed out. I ripped my arm from him, and gave him a stubborn glance over my shoulder.

"You did this to me yesterday, while Shirley and the others were picking on me. Why are you so intent on making sure I get hurt?" I asked angrily. Lelouch blinked in surprise.

"I never said-"He began.

"But you implied it. I may not be as smart as you, but I can read between the lines." I retorted hotly. His grip loosened, and he dropped his head. I felt my face soften, and I turned all the way around, so I was facing his shoulder.

"Lelouch…I didn't mean to hurt you, if I did." I soothed, putting my right hand that wasn't being held on the right side of his face. He leaned on my hand quietly, seemingly getting strength from my very presence.

"You didn't. It's just you were right. I wanted you to face them, so that way it wouldn't be harder the next time you saw them." Lelouch replied against my palm. CC tugged on my jacket sleeve.

"Kallen, we may want to go to the roof, so we aren't seen. I'm counting on you to protect me, got it?" She hissed into my ear. I nodded, and then leaned in toward Lelouch.

"I see you later, since you didn't answer my question yesterday." I whispered in his ear. He pushed his temple up against my lips.

"I will answer it when they light the fireworks, Kallen. Right now, I have stuff to do." He replied dreamily. I pulled away, and felt my hand linger on his cheek, brushing past his ear, and falling from his jawbone to follow me. Shirley snarled, as CC and I took off running toward the roof. We grabbed some pizza on the way, and once we got there, CC and I collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. We turned to the pizza boxes, and dug in.

"Pizza is like the best food ever!" CC exclaimed as cheese fell out of her mouth. I laughed.

"So, Kallen…Do you like Lelouch at all? In any way, shape, or form?" She asked. It took me a little while to register what she just asked me, but when I did, my face turned red, and a piece of cheese hung out of my mouth.

"I…Uh…Wait-What?" I replied with my mouth full. She giggled, pulled the cheese out of my mouth, shoveling it into hers. I turned away in disgust.

"Ewww, CC." I snorted. She smirked.

"Now, how do you feel about Lelouch?" She got in close, her huge amber eyes wide with interest.

"For an immortal witch, you sure know how to annoy people." I retorted. She nodded, and laid back against me.

"Naturally." She replied. I rolled my ice blue eyes.

"I don't like-"I started. She flipped over.

"Is that why you kissed his temple a few minutes ago?" She smirked. I blushed harder, and looked away.

"No I-"I started. She smiled brighter, challenging.

"You're blushing." She pointed out. I screwed my eyes shut tight, and kicked at her. She easily dodged, and caught my chin in her right hand harshly.

"Kallen, it's alright. I won't tell anyone." She smirked. I struggled, and she fought me for answers over the next few hours. I calmed down after a while, and we started talking about girly things, like nail polish, plans for the Knights of Round confrontation, which turned out to be cancelled. Finally, the fireworks started to go off. CC turned around at a sound, and took off into the shadows, as I stood up.

"Who goes there?" I called. A familiar shape came out from the door, and it turned out to be Lelouch.

"Relax, Kallen. It's only me." He replied, and walked over to the stone rail. I walked up next to him, and sat my butt on the edge of the guardrail, and looked toward him.

"Do you have an answer to my question, Lulu?" I asked. He nodded, and grabbed my right hand in his left one gently. _What the heck?!_ I blushed, and saw his right hand reach up to cup my left cheek.

"Yes. There is only one way you can thank me…" He replied, closing his eyes. I jerked my head backwards a centimeter, and widened my eyes.

"And that is?" I asked quietly, watching his hand and my cheek getting redder and redder.

"Promise me…" Lelouch leaned in, our lips centimeters apart. I didn't budge. I needed this. I knew he wasn't exactly the most trustworthy or nicest guy on the Earth, but, he was definitely better than Suzaku.

"Promise you what?" I asked stupidly, and he curled up his fingers against my temple. I lifted my hand up to hold his.

"Promise me…That…" Lelouch inched closer, our lips nearly touching. He slid his hand that was on my temple into my hair, cupping the left side of my head. I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath. I knew it was coming, I just couldn't feel my toes.

"I will promise you whatever you want me to promise, Lelouch." I replied, just as his lips came down on mine. His lips were soft, sweet, and gentle. He reached his other hand to cup my other cheek, holding my face where it was. He curled his fingers in my hair, and I took a step closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him gently, merely holding him where he was. We pulled away, and looked at each other.

"I want you to promise that you'll return the feelings that I have for you, Kallen. That is how you can thank me." He replied. I rested my head on his shoulder, and let the breath that I had been holding in go.

"Yes. I will. To the very end." I responded simply. He smiled against the top of my head. I sighed in relief.

"Kallen, remember when I threatened to use my Geass on you?" He asked, holding me tightly. I nodded slightly.

"Vaguely. Your point?" I replied. He dropped his forehead on the top of my skull, letting out that deep breath.

"I think. That maybe, it didn't work because of how I feel about you. I couldn't bring myself to use the power on you. Although it made contact with your nervous system, the order didn't click like it usually does when I use it on someone. I think that maybe it was my feelings that held the Geass back." He explained, his voice a muffled murmur. I nodded.

"Maybe that was why. I could see the Geass coming at me, but it didn't take effect like it did on the others. I guess I'm special in that way." I replied, hugging myself closer.

"You are a special person Kallen. The others just don't see it. You're the bravest person I know." He sighed into my hair, kissing the top of my head. I just stood there, relishing in his embrace, as the fireworks went off behind us. We pulled back from each other, our gazes, blue and purple, locked. The wind blew my side bangs to the right of my face, the strands licking at my lip gloss, my blue eyes shining under them.

"You are also the most beautiful girl I have ever met." He added, lifting my chin up with two fingers. I looked up at him helplessly, knowing he had me trapped. _He just confessed his feelings for me…What do I do…_

_Don't ever forget, my dearest Lelouch…Wherever you go, I'm always beside you. I'll even follow you to hell…_


End file.
